Mom, It's me!
by LadyAmande
Summary: Semi monde alternatif, et si on voyait tout du point de vue de bébé Tommy?
1. Chapter 1: Mois 1

_Coucou,_

 _Voici ma première petite fiction, j'ai décidé de l'écrire sur un coup de tête_ _(oui oui encore un gros délire)_ _et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire._ _Comme vous le savez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureuse (j'aimerais vraiment avoir un Oliver pour moi)._

 _Enjoy !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°1:_

 **Semaine 1 :**

Plop! Lentement, de jour en jour pendant cette première semaine, je m'avance vers l'utérus de ma mère. Je suis propulsé, a travers son corps et elle ne sait même pas que je suis là. Je suis trop petit pour qu'on me détecte, mais je me ferais un malin plaisir à lui montrer ma présence. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'un amas de cellule, je suis seulement là. Lentement, je m'endors, bercé par la voix de maman. Elle n'est pas heureuse, elle pleure et ça me touche, mais je ne peux rien faire, alors je m'endors, attendant une petite accalmie.

 **Semaine 2 :**

Je commence à grandir, pas de beaucoup. juste de 0,1 millimètre et si tout vas bien, si elle fait attention, ma maman va voir qu'elle n'est plus toute seule. Je suis aussi présent que ses autres organes voir peut-être plus vu que je vais encore grandir. Je n'ai pas encore de yeux, je ne vois pas ou je me trouve, mais c'est tout chaud, c'est bon et je me sens presque aimé. Presque parce qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Je suis encore que des cellules, environ 150. Je disparais presque dans cette immensité. Je ne suis pas encore totalement attaché à ma mère elle ne me nourrit pas encore, je n'ai même pas encore d'organe.

 **Semaine 3 :**

Je suis plus grand, je mesure environ 1,2 millimètre, mais ma maman n'a toujours pas remarqué que je grandissais en elle. J'ai peur qu'elle ne sache jamais que je suis là et que je disparaisse. Je ressemble à une petite virgule avec une tête et une queue. Je me développe petit à petit et mon coeur commence à battre. Pourtant même avec tout ça, je continue de me perdre dans l'immensité de son ventre. Ma mamie est persuadée qu'elle a quelque chose, mais elle ne se doute pas que c'est moi. Tout ça parce que ma maman est trop triste et qu'elle dit que c'est la déprime. Pourtant elle vomit, sa poitrine grossit et devient souvent douloureuse ... mais elle ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire. Mon papa a menti maman et elle l'a quitté, elle fait une pause, pourtant elle est amoureuse, je ne comprends pas trop.

 **–Tu devrais vraiment lui parler Sweetheart!**

 **–Je vais lui parler ... je veux juste prendre un peu l'air ...**

J'espère qu'elle va comprendre rapidement que c'est moi, je m'inquiète un peu.

 **Semaine 4 :**

Je mesure maintenant 4 millimètre, mon visage continue de se former, mais le plus important c'est que mon organe commence à apparaître tout comme mes jambes et mes bras. Comme mes organes digestifs se forment, je suis maintenant relié à ma mère, je mange ce qu'elle mange et bois ce qu'elle boit. Ma mère sait enfin que j'existe, heureusement que Mamie et Tatie Lyla étaient là sinon jamais je n'aurais été dans son esprit et elle n'aurait pas fait attention. Je suis encore fragile moi. Maman a finalement parlé avec mon père, pour annoncé la nouvelle, mais aussi se réconcilier, il lui a d'ailleurs promit de ne plus jamais lui mentir. Bon elle l'a aussi menacé de partir définitivement en m'emportant avec elle. Après plusieurs heures, elle a fini par accepter d'aller chez le gynécologue après la fête. Bien évidemment tout va pour le mieux ... enfin il faut qu'elle se repose un peu quand même parce qu'elle en fait trop et puis elle avait perdu la possibilité de marcher aussi.

 **–Tu devrais savoir que je vais faire attention, c'est plutôt toi qui fais rarement attention, se moqua ma maman.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mois 2

_Coucou,_

 _Désolé pour le retard T-T J'ai eut pas mal de problèmes à régler, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre est arrivé. Merci pour les review que j'ai eu, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise. En tout cas, voici la suite !_

 _Enjoy !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°_ _2_ _:_

 **Semaine** **5** **:**

Mon cœur bât beaucoup plus vite que celui de maman, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre une berceuse quand je me repose. Je sens mon visage se former, mes bras et mes jambes aussi. Maman est souvent en train de toucher son ventre. Elle sait que je suis là et ma mamie dit que c'est pour ça qu'elle se touche toujours le ventre. Je ne suis pas bien grand, mais j'aime sentir sa présence. Je me sens soudainement comprimé, elle a vomi. C'est à cause de moi, je m'en veux, mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer.

 **–** ** **Ma chérie, tu devrais boire plus, ça réduirait tes vomissements.****

 **–** ** **Je n'ai pas envie de boire. Merde !****

 **Maman a des humeurs bizarres, elle crie, insulte et d'après mon papa ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Mais mamie l'a rassuré en lui disant que c'était les hormones. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est une hormone ?**

 **–** ** **Excuse-moi maman, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment.****

 **–Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.**

 **Semaine** **6** **:**

Je continue de grandir et maintenant je bouge plus librement, mais surtout musculaire. De toute la semaine, ma maman a été mise de côté, mais le Samedi, à l'insu de tout le monde, elle est partie dans le QG. Mon papa n'était pas content du tout et ils se sont disputés. Mais après s'être expliqué, ils se sont réconciliés. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je n'aime pas quand ma maman est triste.

 **–** ** **Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses que l'on perde le bébé, on n'est pas encore au troisième mois et tout est possible à ce stade.****

 **–** ** **Je sais Oliver, mais je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire.****

 **Je n'ai pas écouté la suite, il est tard et j'ai besoin de dormir.**

 **Semaine** **7** **:**

Mais finalement je commence à sentir mes yeux se former, pas assez pour que je vois, mais ça va venir. Je ressens plus de choses, ma peau est toute fine et quand quelqu'un caresse le ventre de ma maman, je sens quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être tout seul. Ma maman aussi ressent plus de choses, elle a suivit les conseilles de mamie, mais l'ennuie maintenant c'est que l'eau et moi, c'est égale à des pauses pipis fréquente. Au bureau, il lui arrive de s'endormir sur la table, elle se réveille souvent grâce à Tonton Curtis, mais dès fois, par mon papa que Tonton Curtis prévient. Maman aime bien Tonton Curtis, grâce à lui, elle peut marcher. Après une autre petite querelle, elle a accepté de faire un mi-temps, mais seulement si Tonton Curtis lui envoie se qu'elle rate pas mail.

 **Semaine** **8** **:**

 **Pour l'instant** **maman ne m'a pas encore vu, elle a fait la prise de sang pour pouvoir savoir si elle est malade. Puis ils ont vérifié si j'allais bien et là, maman et papa ont pu entendre mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas aimé parce que maman était stressée. Cette semaine, j'ai été calme, j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup bouger, mais ça n'a pas empêché maman d'aller tout le temps aux toilettes et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est toujours dans les bras de papa, à le toucher. Et quand ils sont ensemble, il fait toujours chaud. Mamie vient souvent l'aider et lui expliquer des choses, j'aime beaucoup quand elle me parle.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais tout faire pour poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, mais si c'est pas fait, c'est sûr que vous l'aurez Vendredi prochain.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Bisouilles !


	3. Chapter 3: Mois 3

__Coucou,__

 _Voici le troisième mois, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Si vous avez des envies ou des idées de ce qu'il pourrait se passer après, je suis toute ouï. Ca pourrait être intéressant d'inclure des choses que vous avez envie de voir apparaître. En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°3:_

 **Semaine 9:**

Cette semaine tout c'est bien passé, maman a eut moins de sautes d'humeurs mais elle était plus fatiguée. Papa passe souvent son temps à lui faire des massages tout en me parlant. Il me raconte des choses que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il passe du temps avec nous. Tati Théa est venue aussi, elle est contente de voir que papa et maman se sont réconciliés et elle a promis à maman qu'elle me gâtera. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire. M'enfin moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on me parle qu'on me touche et qu'on me serre dans ses bras, mais je suis encore trop petit pour bouger de moi-même et pour me manifester quand je le veux.

 **Semaine 10:**

Cette semaine ça a été la première échographie, ils ont enfin pu me voir, bon je le sais parce qu'ils ont collé quelque chose de froid sur le ventre de maman et que j'ai pas du tout aimé ça. Mais malheureusement j'ai pas pu faire quelque chose parce que je suis trop petit. J'en ai un peu marre, mais bon je grandis petit à petit. Pour l'instant je mesure que 6 cm, apparemment, je suis grand pour mon âge, je ne comprends pas trop. Il dise que je devrais naître vers le 1 Janvier, mais que je pourrais arriver un peu plus tôt. Moi j'espère que je vais arriver plus tôt. Mamie a été tellement contente de voir ma photo. Et Papi Quentin il a dit qu'il fallait faire attention si jamais je tenais de mon père. Là non plus j'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça. Il est gentil mon papa et en plus il sauve des gens, ça c'est ce que me raconte maman quand papa est pas là.

 **Semaine 11 :**

Le ventre de ma maman commence un peu à se voir et tout le monde veut le toucher. Moi je veux pas, je veux que ce soit maman, papa et la famille. Les autres je les connais pas et c'est bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas mon mot a dire, pas encore. Parce que quand je pourrais bouger, je leur montrerais que je ne veux pas certaine chose. Maman continue de se surmener, quand papa n'est pas dans les parages, mais dès qu'il est là, elle fait comme si elle n'avait pas travaillé toute la journée. Dès fois, je me demande comme papa peut la croire, même moi je sens qu'elle est fatiguée. Mais bon je suis dans son ventre c'est peut-être normal aussi puisse que c'est moi qui lui pompe la moitié de son énergie. Quand elle dort, j'écoute son coeur et souvent, papa se met à me parler, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il a peur que maman le trouve bête.

 **Semaine 12 :**

Maman est partie faire des courses avec papa puis elle y est retournée avec mamie et Tatie Lyla, apparemment elle avait des choses à acheter et seules elles pouvaient l'aider à trouver. Moi je ne comprends pas trop c'est quoi toutes ses affaires, tout ce que je sais, c'est que maman et mamie sont contentes que j'arrive et que Lyla dit que se serait parfait comme ça Sara pourra jouer avec moi. Je ne sais pas encore qui c'est Sara, mais Lyla a demandé à maman si elle pouvait l'amener pour lui montrer son ventre et moi puisque je suis dedans. Mais en fin de semaine, maman n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre, elle a dit qu'elle avait mal aux seins et papa lui a fait des massages spéciales, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas sur d'aimer qu'il touche aux seins de maman. Ils sont pour moi non ?

 **Semaine 13:**

Maintenant le ventre de maman se voit un peu. Assez pour qu'on comprenne qu'elle est enceinte. Et donc plus personnes ne se pose de question quand elle pose sa main sur son ventre comme pour me protéger. Moi je bouge et surtout, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Même si je peux pas voir, je peux gouter ce que mange ma mère. C'est assez étrange comme sensation, mais apparemment c'est normal puisque je continue de grandir. Ma maman elle est très heureuse de m'avoir, elle a arrêté de vomir mais demande toujours plus de caresse et de massage de papa. Moi je me manifeste pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis là, mais ça ne fait rien. Je ne suis pas encore assez grand pour pouvoir la faire réagir.

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Et voilà c'est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je tenterais de vous poster la suite Vendredi ou Samedi. Mais comme je suis malade on verra si j'arrive à écrire.

Bisouilles !


	4. Chapter 4: Mois 4

__Coucou,__

 _Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Ce sont toujours pas mes persos mais ceux de CW._

 _Je souhaiterais aussi remercier toutes les personnes pour vos gentils reviews, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir. Merci beaucoup de me lire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°4:_

 **Semaine 14:**

Maman a encore un peu de saute d'humeur, cette semaine, elle était entre le « je ne veux pas être couver tout le temps laisse-moi respirer » et le « Serre moi dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de toi ». J'ai pas beaucoup compris, mais c'est normal, je suis encore tout petit. Avec mes 9 cm, je pèse pas lourd dans la balance. Hier, j'ai eu 14 semaines et ma mamie a décidé d'avoir une petite conversation avec maman.

– **Vous avez déjà réfléchi à des prénoms ?**

– **Ce sera la surprise, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache maintenant et on se demande encore si on va vous dire le sexe du bébé quand on le sera. Se sera vraiment une surprise comme ça.**

– **Tu ne vas pas caché ça a ta mère quand même.**

Mais maman n'a pas répondu, elle s'est seulement mise à rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague au monde.

 **Semaine 15 :**

Ce semaine j'ai été aller voir le médecin, pour vérifier que maman et moi on va bien. Le médecin a dit à papa qu'il fallait qu'il soit beaucoup avec elle pour moi et aussi pour soutenir maman. Moi j'aime comme papa est près de nous, maman est plus détendu et moi aussi. Et puis en plus j'aime bien quand il caresse le ventre de maman et qu'il me parle. Mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est quand ils sont tous les deux ensembles et qu'ils me chantes des chansons.

– **Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, je suis toujours avec elle et quand ce n'est pas mal, c'est sa mère ou des amis.**

– **Je ne suis jamais seule !**

C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup quand tonton Dig vient voir maman, il pose ses grosses mains sur le petit ventre de ma mère et elle rit parce qu'il arrive à quasiment le recouvrir. D'ailleurs le médecin lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle mange plus parce qu'elle n'était pas assez grosse. Moi j'aime bien ma maman comme ça. C'est tout chaud et agréable dans son ventre.

 **Semaine 16 :**

 **Je commence à bouger de plus en plus et je sais qu'elle ne me sent pas vraiment. C'est assez frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se manifester.**

 **–Maman, est-ce que tu as déjà ressentis comme des bulles de savon qui éclate dans son corps ?**

 **–Des bulles de savons ?**

 **Mamie ne comprenait pas de quoi maman parlait alors Lyla qui était présente, alla à son secour. Sara était avec elles et d'après sa mère elle se posait des questions sur le ventre plus rond de ma maman.**

 **–Ce n'est rien Felicity, tu vas avoir une petite surprise bientôt.**

 **J'aimerais bien qu'on me dise ce que c'est comme surprise.**

 **Semaine 17:**

Je me rends compte que j'adore faire des surprises, c'est vraiment très drôle quand on surprend un personne et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Hier, ou avant hier, je ne sais plus trop la notion de temps dans le ventre de ma maman. Mais ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais bouger et montrer à ma maman que je suis là. Au début je pense qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup comprit, mais quand je l'ai réveillé en pleine nuit, là elle a comprit. Maman était en train dormir quand je me suis mise à bouger, elle s'est réveillée et du même coup a réveillé papa qui dort sur une seule oreille.

– _ **Chérie ?**_

– _ **Le bébé …**_

– _ **Quoi est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

J'ai tout de suite sentit qu'elle était heureuse parce qu'elle a pris la main de papa, l'a posé sur son ventre et je me suis manifesté. Par contre le lendemain n'a pas été aussi joyeux, papa et maman étaient très fatigués puisque que je les ai tenu réveillé.

 **Semaine 18:**

Ca a été très bizarre cette semaine, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre maman et papa. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que maintenant je sais ce que j'aime. Les choses amers ne sont pas faites pour moi par contre, j'aime beaucoup le sucré.

– _ **Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu es toute chamboulée, toute rouge et tu manges beaucoup de fraises.**_

– _ **Quoi tu n'aimes pas les fraises ?**_

Maman n'a jamais pris un tel ton en tout cas pas quand je suis éveillé. Ce n'est pas tout le temps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de le séduire. C'est vraiment perturbant pour le petit être que je suis.

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre Mercredi.

Bonne journée et Joyeuse Pâques !


	5. Chapter 5: Mois 5

__Coucou,__

 _Voici venu le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'espère sincèrement que ma fiction va continuer à vous plaire. Et ceux d'après aussi._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°5:_

 **Semaine 19 :**

Beaucoup de personnes sont venus voir ma maman et comme son ventre se voit bien maintenant, ils lui ont tous amené des cadeaux. Ce que je trouve bizarre parce qu'ils ne savent même pas si je suis un garçon ou une fille. Même mamie ne va pas savoir tout de suite. Maman veut garder le secret quand elle-même sera, ça c'est vraiment une coutume bizarre. Je suis une surprise pour eux pas pour les autres non ?

 **Semaine 20 :**

Ca y est maman connait mon sexe, papa est parti avec elle et ils ont content. Ca je le sens parce qu'ils arrêtent pas de caresser le ventre et papa me parle beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup ça, si c'est pas le coeur de maman, c'est sa voix qui m'endort. Maintenant il lui arrive même d'attendre que maman dorme pour me parler et chanter un peu. J'aime ces moments là parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir mon papa que pour moi. Mais ce qui est drôle, c'est quand maman le surprend, il fait comme si de rien n'était puis il dort et là, c'est au tour de maman de me parler. Quand papa est en mission et qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle vienne, elle me raconte des histoires sur lui et j'aime beaucoup ça. Maman dirige son travail de la maison parce que papa se repose alors quand il est pas à la maison mais en train de faire des choses avec Tonton Dig et Tati Théa, elle y va. Et quand il l'apprend, il s'énerve et maman elle arrive toujours à le faire craquer. C'est toujours mes moments préférés quand ils se disputent et finissent pas se dire qu'ils s'aiment.

 **Semaine 21 :**

Cette semaine, maman était très fatiguée, elle a dû faire des réunions parce qu'elle avait pas le choix. Tout le monde voulait voir les avancées de Palmer Tech et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tonton Curtis tout faire tout seul. Alors elle a dit qu'elle viendrait, mais seulement pour faire les réunions et les explications. Tonton Curtis a essayé d'expliquer qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste debout et qu'elle se repose un maximum. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Alors elle a accepté. Papa non plus n'était pas contet alors il a dit qu'il viendrait avec elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Moi comme je suis pas d'accord, je bouge, mais pas au bon moment alors mon papa il me parle et il me dit qu'il faut pas que je bouge maintenant sinon elle sera encore plus fatiguée. Puis il me chante une chanson et je m'endors. Le lendemain, ça a été compliqué, mais elle a réussi à faire ça présentation.

 **-Mr Queen qu'est-ce que vous faites là?**

 **-C'est ma fiancée que vous avez appelé pour faire des réunions alors je reste là au cas ou elle devrait se reposer.**

 **-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là Mr Queen et si Miss Smoak n'est pas capable de géré, elle n'a qu'à démissionner et donner son poste à quelqu'un de plus compétent!**

 **-Ecoutez moi bien Messieur! Je comprends que la compagnie soit très importante, mais sachez que la vie de ma femme et de mon enfant aussi alors ne vous avisez même pas defaire quelque chose que je pourrais vous faire regretter. Elle a toujours fait du bon boulot, prends même du temps dans son congé maternité pour faire ce que vous lui demandez alors n'abusez pas si vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes!**

J'aime mon papa, il est très fort pour faire peur aux méchants.

 **Semaine 22:**

Ma maman est partie chez le médecin, il a fait un bilan sanguin et moi j'aime pas quand il touche le ventre de maman. Il est pas assez doux et j'aime pas! Mais maman a posé sa main à son tour pour me calmer, mais je n'ai vraiment pas aimé quand lui a touché mon ventre. Papa a sourit et il s'est baissé pour me parler un peu. Et le médecin il a dit que c'était très bien. Pourquoi il dit ça? Mais je n'ai pas fait attention a la suite, je me suis mis à dormir dès que papa à commencé a caresser le ventre de maman.

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Et voilà le 5ieme mois ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'essaierais de mettre le prochain chapitre Vendredi. Normalement ça devrait le faire._

 _Bisouille !_


	6. Petite Boulette

__Coucou,__

 _ _Suite à une petite boulette, changé les mois de grossesse, du coup j'ai rajouté de mois au 5ieme chapitres. Je rajouterais le chapitre 6 ce soir, j'ai préféré vous prévenir histoire de ne pas vous perdre en route.__

 _ _Je vous remercie encore de lire ma fiction et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Encore merci et à dans quelques heures.__

 _ _Bonne après-midi.__

 _ _Amandine__


	7. Chapter 6 : Mois 6

__Coucou,__

 _Ceux qui me suive l'ont surement remarqué, j'ai fais une petite boulette que j'ai dû réparé, donc le chapitre 5 a changé. Je poste la suite maintenant en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suive et qui aime mon histoire. Je remercie aussi énormément les Guest, même si je ne sais pas leur prénom. Maintenant place à la suite._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°_ _6_ _:_

 **Semaine** **23** **:**

Maman dit qu'elle est fatiguée, cependant elle aimerait qu'ils commencent la chambre. Au début papa à dit qu'il pourrait le faire tout seul, mais elle ne voulait pas. Alors il a accepté d'acheter les meubles avec elle mais seulement si elle acceptait de se reposer à chaque fois que ça irait mal.

– _ **Je ne suis pas en sucre Oliver, je suis enceinte, c'est normal que je suis sois fatiguée. Mais je ne suis pas infirme non plus, j'ai besoin de bouger.**_

– _ **Très bien, mais tu restes près de moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**_

– _ **Hey, on va dans un magasin de meubles et de décos, pas dans un cirque ou je ne sais quoi !**_

Maman sait tenir tête à papa d'ailleurs je crois que Tatie Théa a dis que c'était la seule personne en dehors de sa famille qui était capable de le faire. Mais on est sa famille non ? Je ne comprends pas trop comment ça fonctionne une maman et un papa.

 **Semaine 2** **4** **:**

Cette semaine, papa et maman ont décoré ma chambre, ils ont fait exprès de prendre des couleurs très neutre pour que personne ne comprenne je suis quoi. Pour ''donner l'illusion''. Je ne comprends pas trop le concept, mais maman est contente, elle arrête pas de me le dire. Et moi comme j'aime qu'elle me touche et qu'elle me parle, je réponds en lui donnant des coups de pieds. La personne qui a été la plus impressionnée par les coups de pieds que je donne, c'est Tatie Théa.

– _ **Mais il déforme ton ventre non ? Il te fait pas mal ?**_

– _ **Si de temps en temps, la plus part du temps, il est sage, enfin surtout quand Oliver ou moi avons nos mains sur mon ventre. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est la nuit, parce que si je dois me lever pour aller au toilette, j'ai aussi le bébé qui me donne des coups et dès fois c'est vraiment compliquer de dormir.**_

– _ **En tout cas, je suis contente, parce que mon frère est heureux.**_

– _ **Il te l'a dit ?**_

– _ **Il n'a pas besoin de le faire, regarde son visage, il sourit tout le temps presque.**_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé après, parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour rester éveillé.

 **Semaine 2** **5** **:**

Maman a encore eut un rendez-vous, il voulait avoir si j'étais bien positionné dans son ventre. Moi j'aime pas ça, mais j'ai pas le choix, alors je subis en silence. Papa est toujours avec maman, il refuse qu'elle ne quitte la maison sans lui et il lui a dit que pour l'entreprise, se sera Curtis qui s'en occupera et qu'elle ne serait là que par vidéo conférence. J'aime quand papa à peur, parce qu'il parle beaucoup et qu'il serre maman dans ses bras. Elle, elle aime être dans ses bras, son coeur bat plus vite et souvent je me demande pourquoi ? Et puis surtout si c'est grave. Mais son coeur s'apaise alors moi aussi. Apparemment tout va bien pour moi, mais maman doit plus manger parce qu'elle fait de l'anémie. Alors ils lui ont donné des protéines et je ne sais quoi. Papa a promis qu'il la surveillera et elle lui a tiré la langue pour lui dire clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

 **Semaine 22:**

Cette semaine j'ai eu deux découvertes très étrange, j'ai des choses qui sortent de mes yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, mais je me dis que ça ne doit pas être bien dangereux. Alors ça m'inquiète pas, parce contre l'autre chose est beaucoup moins agréable. Je fais des petits sauts dans le ventre de ma maman sans le vouloir. La nuit, maman dort sur le côté et papa avant de dormir lui masse les reins, elle est tellement contente qu'elle l'autorise à la serrer contre lui. Moi j'aime quand elle est dans cette position parce que comme ça, je peux avoir ma maman et mon papa en même temps.

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Le chapitre est terminé, si tout va bien, je posterais le chapitre 7, Dimanche._

 _Bisouilles !_


	8. Chapter 7 : Mois 7

_Coucou,_

 _Je poste le 7ieme chapitre en vous annonçant qu'on va bientôt voir la fin, parce que je posterais les deux derniers chapitres cette semaine. Bébé va bientôt arriver et je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous perdre après l'accouchement donc je vais m'arrête à un épilogue après le dernier mois. Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, sauf Tommy, je m'amuse juste avec leur petite histoire_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture les n'amis ;)_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°_ _7_ _:_

 **Semaine** **27** **:**

Le médecin la dernière fois a dit à maman que je grandirais moins vite maintenant, mais que mon cerveau continuerait de progresser tous les jours. Moi je sens des changements en moi, je peux percevoir des sensations, des goûts. Mais ce qui est encore mieux c'est toujours d'écouter, les adultes sont des êtres étranges, mais j'aime être bercé au son de leur voix. Dès fois il m'arrive de donner des coups juste pour les faire parler un peu plus, mais je crois que ma mère m'a percé à jour.

– _ **Tu as pris rendez-vous pour les cours de préparation à l'accouchement ?**_

– _ **Oui Oliver, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout sera parfait. Il faut juste qu'on y aille demain pour commencer et ensuite c'est toutes les semaines.**_

– _ **Je viens avec toi !**_

– _ **J'espère bien, je te signale que quand j'accoucherais, tu seras à côté et c'est toi qui sera censé m'aider à me sentir mieux !**_

Je sais que maman et papa se sourit parce que quand ils le font, ils posent tous les deux leurs mains sur le ventre et moi je m'empresse de me manifester.

 **Semaine 2** **8** **:**

Cette semaine maman a été à son premier cours d'accouchement et j'ai cru que toute la famille aller venir. Tout le monde voulait être là, mais apparemment, on ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte. Elle a dit à toute le monde que ce serait Oliver et que s'ils voulaient prendre sa place, ils allaient devoir passer sur son corps. Et sur le mien du coup, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très rassuré. Mais maman c'est la meilleure parce qu'elle leur a tous cloué le bec en leur lançant ça.

– _ **C'est lui qui m'a mise dans cet état n'est-ce pas ? Donc c'est lui qui va m'aider à en sortir.**_

Heureusement ce n'est pas aller plus loin. Puis ils y sont allés, je ne sais pas ce que les autres ont dit à papa, mais maman a été catégorique sur une chose que je n'ai pas comprise. Mais on est arrivé là-bas et une femme à la voix toutes douces les a reçu. Moi, c'est à ce moment là que je me suis endormis. Juste avant que la dame demande à tout le monde de faire le petit chien. Je me demande bien ce que c'est, mais je suppose que je comprendrais plus tard.

 **Semaine 2** **9** **:**

Maman est plus calme c'est dernier temps et moi aussi, la chambre est fini, l'entreprise fonctionne correctement et tout le monde tente encore de découvrir ce que je suis. Moi je me suis retournée et je sens que maman le sait. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de nous mettre de la musique quand papa est pas là et que les autres sont en mission. Mais un matin maman s'est levé et papa n'était toujours pas rentrée.

– _ **John ? Oliver n'est pas rentré !**_

– _ **Mais si Fel, je l'ai laissé devant votre porte ce matin très tôt.**_

– _ **Pourtant il n'est pas … Attends je te rappelle si je ne le trouve pas.**_

Elle a déposé le téléphone dans le canapé et elle a courut dans ma chambre. Papa était dans le rocking-chair en train de dormir et la chambre était totalement finie. Maintenant, la peinture était belle, les meubles mit et papa était fatigué. Maman a sourit et elle l'a embrassé sur la joue pour le réveiller en douceur.

– _ **Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur.**_

 **Semaine** **30** **:**

Ce matin le réveille a été rude, maman s'est mise à réveiller papa parce qu'elle avait des petites contraction un peu douloureuse. Heureusement papa est un héro et il a aidé maman comme lui avait montré la dame du cours d'accouchement. Bon ensuite, il s'est mis à paniquer parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était normal ou pas. Et cette fois-ci ça a été au tour de maman de sauver papa de la panique. Ils ont aussi fait la dernière échographie et ils m'ont vu en entier. Maman a commencé un album photo pour moi, elle montre tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans le ventre de maman et elle montrera l'après aussi. Puis le médecin a dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas. C'est dire que maman ne devait pas tomber malade, parce que ça pouvait être grave pour elle et pour moi. Alors il a tout prévu, personne ne touchait maman sans s'être laver les mains jusqu'au coude. Plus personne ne rentrait dans la chambre de papa et maman et de moi et tout le monde devait faire attention au courant d'air. Maman ne s'énervait pas, elle trouvait juste ça drôle et pour moi, papa c'est un héros.

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve Mardi pour la suite.__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	9. Chapter 8 : Mois 8

_Coucou,_

 _Voici le chapitre 8 et aussi l'avant dernier. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Les personnages m'appartienne toujours pas (malheureusement)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Mois N°_ _8_ _:_

 **Semaine** **31** **:**

Je bouge, moins, mais je continue de bouger. Maman va de plus en plus au toilette, mais mamie lui a dit que c'était normal. Apparemment c'est parce que comme je suis positionné, j'appuie sur son périnée. J'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu. J'ai envie de sortir, mais j'ai aussi envie de rester dans son ventre. Je suis au chaud et protéger et vu ce que mon père combat tous les soirs, j'ai un peu peur aussi. Et puis ici dans le ventre tout est bien … bon le seul soucis c'est que je grossis.

– _ **Tu as réparé mon sac ?**_

– _ **Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour le bébé.**_

– _ **Attends j'arrive, j'ai envie qu'il mette quelque chose de spécial.**_

Je crois que papa est autant le flou que moi, ça fait deux ou trois jours qu'ils ont commencé à faire mon sac et celui de maman. Pour maman ça a été rapide, mais pour moi, ils ne savent toujours pas. Mais apparemment maman a une idée, je me demande comment je serais. Tatie Théa a tenté de savoir si j'étais un garçon ou une fille, mais maman lui a tenu tête.

– _ **J'espère que mon cadeau va vous plaire quand même alors, parce que comme je ne savais pas, j'ai dû faire au plus simple.**_

Maman est rentré dans ma chambre et papa n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer par derrière en caressant son ventre. Dès que je sens sa main, je donne un coup, j'aime tellement quand il fait ça. Alors ma maman prend le cadeau de Tatie Théa et le met dans le sac. Elle met les affaires qu'il faut et ensemble, ils retournent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Papa fait un massage et je la sens se détendre alors je bouge, moi aussi je veux qu'on s'occupe de moi.

– _ **Qu'est-ce que Lyla t'as dit hier soir pour que tu ris ?**_

– _ **Elle m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que je ne me plaignais pas de mon poids, de ma silhouette et du fait que tu m'aimeras plus si je suis grosse.**_

– _ **J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je ne t'aim …**_

– _ **Et je lui aie répondu avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ce ne sont pas des kilos prient pendant la grossesse qui vont nous séparer.**_

Et papa l'a alors embrassé.

 **Semaine** **32** **:**

En ce moment maman enchaine entre totale osmose et angoisse. Moi je ressens ses angoisses et dans son ventre, j'ai mal. Après avoir évité d'en parlé avec papa pour ne pas le stresser, lui faire peur, mais peu à peu, ça me faisais m'étouffer. Mamie est venue et elle a tout de suite compris, elle a parlé avec maman et je suis bien heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait parce qu'elle l'a un peu calmé.

– _ **Tu vas être une mère admirable, tu as toujours été meilleure que moi ma chérie et se serait toujours le cas, peut-importe le domaine. C'est normal d'avoir des angoisses et encore plus quand c'est le premier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu verras que tu en auras toujours, même quand tu l'auras avec toi et encore plus quand il grandira.**_

– _ **Merci maman.**_

Moi je suis heureux d'avoir une mamie comme la mienne, c'est la meilleure pour faire réfléchir maman. Je vais être entouré de beaucoup de personnes et toutes sont tellement merveilleuses. J'ai envie de voir toutes ces choses, j'ai envie de voir ces personnes. Pendant deux ou trois jours, maman eut des contractions, elle les cacha pendant le premier jour parce qu'elle était persuadé que ce n'était rien jusqu'à ce que ça dure pendant plusieurs heures puis pendant une journée. Là, elle en parla avec papa qui lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'il allait récupérer le sac et appelé leur ami. Quand il est revenu dans la salle à manger, maman était debout, la bouche ouverte et moi je poussais dans son ventre. Je voulais sortir, non je devais sortir !

–Je t'amène à hôpital !

–Oliver, j'ai peur.

–Je sais mon amour, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai peur, j'ai peur de tout faire merder comme je le fais si souvent, j'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir vous protéger. Mais on est ensemble et quand on est ensemble, on est plus fort. Et puis on est pas seul, tout le monde est derrière nous. On y arrivera parce qu'on ensemble et qu'on s'aime !

Moi je suis occupé à faire en sorte de pouvoir sortir, mais j'entends tout et je suis heureux de naitre dans cette famille. Ils arrivent à l'hôpital et une sage-femme prends maman avec elle, elle la regarde.

–Tout va aller vite maintenant, votre col est entièrement ouvert, on va vous amené en salle.

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Le chapitre est aussi long que les autres mais il n'a que deux semaines, parce que j'ai décidé de faire venir le petit avant terme. Le final Jeudi.__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	10. Épilogue

_Coucou,_

 _Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt parce que je pourrais pas le poster demain avant 20 h du coup je le poste maintenant. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement, on aimerait toutes/tous avoir un des personnages chez soi)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Épilogue__

 _Felicity fut emmené en salle d'accouchement et on habilla Oliver pour qu'il la retrouve. Il était tellement stressé qu'il s'emmêla les pinceaux en nouant les fils de son espèce de combinaison bleu. Une sage-femme lui sourit et l'aida, oui elle en avait vu passé des hommes stressés par l'arrivée d'un nouveau être dans leur vie._ _Oliver rejoignit sa fiancée qui_ _était en train de souffrir sous l'assaut des contractions. Mais l'accouchement se passa bien, il a été long, mais heureusement tout s'est bien passé et la jeune femme demanda à son fiancé de suivre leur enfant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seule._

 _Le temps que la jeune femme soit amené dans la chambre, Oliver alla voir son bébé et la sage-femme lui expliqua que le bébé était un peu trop petit et qu'il fallait qu'il reste en couveuse pendant eu moins deux semaines. Que ses poumons se mettent à respirer correctement, mais que la mère pourrait l'allaiter sans problème. Il prit une photo du bébé et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'attente ou se trouvait toute la famille et les amis. Avec un grand sourire, il montra la photo du bébé et leur dit avec un grand sourire._

 _–_ _ **Voici Tommy Jonas Queen, notre fils. Il est sous couveuse parce qu'il est né avant terme, mais ce n'est pas pour longtemps, juste pour qu'il apprenne correctement à respirer. Felicity va être amener dans la chambre. On vous laissera la voir dans un instant.**_

 _Oliver repart_ _it vers Felicity qui était enfin installée dans sa chambre. Elle le vit arriver avec un grand sourire et lui fit un signe de tête vers le bas. Le bébé était dans ses bras et tétait. Il regarda son fils, sa fiancée et se dit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes._

 _–_ _ **Tommy revient ici, cria la grand-mère au petit garçon.**_

 _Donna soupira, décidément le petit garçon tenait plus de son père que de sa mère._ _Il avait deux ans et pourtant il était très très vif. Théa sourit en voyant la mère de Felicity recommencer à courir derrière le petit garçon. Heureusement que sa petite soeur n'était pas aussi dynamique. Ava gazouilla dans les bras de sa marraine et tendit les bras vers sa maman. Felicity était devant son miroir, en train de se regarder, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait enfin se marier à l'homme de sa vie._

 _–_ _ **Tu es magnifique ma chérie, dit Donna en tentant d'attraper son petit-fils.**_ _ **Mais est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton fils d'arrêter de courir dans tous les sens.**_

 _–_ _ **Tommy doucement, viens voir maman. Tu sais que c'est un grand jour pour maman et papa, alors soit sage avec mamie et papy d'accord ?**_

 _Puis elle descendit l'allée, avec Théa et Laurel comme demoiselle d'honneur pendant que Lyla s'occupait d'Ava. Ils dirent leur voeux et Oliver partit de la Team, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, mais il serait toujours là pour eux, tout comme Felicity. Leur vie était maintenant parfaite et plus rien ne pourrait les mettre séparer._

 _ _« Je promet de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »__

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _E_ _t voilà, c'est la fin,_ _je vous remercie énormément d'avoir suivit ma fiction et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews. Merci Guest qui en ont posté, je ne peux pas vous remercier individuellement donc je le fais ici. Ensuit je voulais vous prévenir que je posterais ma nouvelle fiction Samedi dans la soirée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous.__

 _ _Bisouilles !__

 _ _LadyAmande__


End file.
